He Saved Me THRICE
by tricksterxgentleman
Summary: in three years, he saved her three times. on the first sight of her, he felt love at first sight. how can he tell her?


"**He Saved Me… THRICE"**

Akutagawa Jirou, the Hyoutei's Sleeping Beauty, was walking down the streets with his umbrella on. The rain had been pouring heavily since the morning so the club activities were cancelled. Much to his disappointment and no choice, he decided to walk home but will pass by a store to buy his favorite, pokey. Before entering the store, he noticed a girl, with Hyoutei Gakuen's uniform, is crossing the street with no umbrella on her hands. Much to shock and disappointment, he saw a running car heading towards the girl. He widened his eyes and ran towards the girl. He grabbed her hands away from the highway and they're saved. The girl lost her consciousness when she saw the car. Some people, who saw the whole happening said,

"Whoa!"

"Amazing, he's fast."

Jirou smiled brightly. He looked on the girl. He knew her. She's his classmate since first year and his long time crush, Akashiya Miyuki, "Hey, are you alright?" Then he noticed that she's sleeping. Jirou put his regular jersey on her to keep her warm. He picked her up in bridal style and called a taxi. He decided to head home after all. Upon riding the taxi, he dialed a number on his cellphone and started to call.

"_Ore-sama's speaking." _

"Buchou, you know all the students' home number, ne?"

"_Yes, what is it that you need, Jirou?"_

"I want to know Akashiya Miyuki's. She fainted a while ago and I decided to call her parents."

"_Is that all? Kabaji, the phonebook please." "Usu" "It's xxx-xxxx."_

"Thank you, Kei-buchou!!" he beamed.

"_Ore-sama's glad to help. Well, have to go. Bye."_

"Ja ne!!!" His smile can't be erased by anyone.

* * *

Miyuki's POV

"Mhmm" I mumbled as I rose from a soft bed.

'This is surely not my room. Where am I?' I heard a snore beside me. I look who is it and it turned to be none other than, Jirou. I pulled the blanket and he started to wake. He opened his eyes and first spotted me.

"Sugee~ Yuki-chan, you're awake!!!" He's still that hyper. The attitude I love from him.

"A-ah, gomen. Did I wake you up?"

"No!!!"

"Anou, what happened?"

"You fainted while I saved you from a running car," he said, still smiling.

I blushed. He saved me? So, he's the one I saw before I fainted. There's nothing I can say. I saw an alarm clock and it says, 7:20 in the evening. I was surprised. I've been sleeping for three hours?!

Normal POV

Jirou on the other hand, saw me surprised and quickly said, "Don't worry Yuki-chan; I've called your parents. They said they cannot come home this evening due to their work. You can sleep here if you want."

"Ah, is that so. Okay. But is that fine with your family?"

"YES~"

"Umm... Okay."

Silence………a long time of silence. No one wants to break it. Flashback starts in the two of them.

**FLASHBACKS**

First year – Miyuki climbed the ladder several times. She's been looking for a book for her Science project. While going down on the 5th step, her right foot slipped down and she starts to fall. She didn't felt the hardness of the ground but felt a warm body that carries her. She opened her eyes and see, Akutagawa Jirou.

Second year – She's walking home when a gang walks towards her.

"Hey, babe, wanna go out this evening?" one of the guys held her wrist. "Get off from me!!" she said while trying to escape from him. He's actually going to kiss her neck when a tumbled on the ground. A tennis ball hit his face.

"Hey, you shouldn't be doing that on a girl." Again, for the second time, Jirou saved her life.

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

"Hey, Jirou-kun," she said but noticed he's sleeping again.

'He's cute.' Miyuki blushed.

'Hey! It's you chance, go and kiss him!!!'

'Who are you?'

'I'm your inner. GO AND KISS HIM!!!'

'NO!! I can't do that!! What if he doesn't like me back?!'

'OH C'MON!!! JUST DO IT!!!'

Before her mind disagree, she already beside him, ready to kiss him.

'Once, only once, Miyuki. Don't do it again!' she said to herself. It's now or never.

Her lips touched his. Some jolt of electricity came in here body. Unknown to her, Jirou's actually awake, not knowing what to do. 'Man, what am I going to do?'

Jirou pulled her as he sat on the bed. Miyuki's shocked but ignored it and continue kissing him. They both responded on their kisses. After a few seconds, they released at each other's kisses.

Still blushing, she said, "S-sorry."

"No, it's okay."

"Huh?"

"Remember when we were first year? I caught you when you fall. I feel, love at first sight. My heart was beating so fast that moment. Then last year, I were walking with Shishido, I saw you being harassed by that stupid guy. I was very mad back then. The first time I was very mad to someone because of a girl. I...I..."

Upon hearing his words, Miyuki gave him a hug, a tight hug. Both do not want to break from each other's body. She whispered, "I love you too, Jirou-kun."

He gave her a big smile. Then, they kissed again.

After that, both smiled at each other.

BRRRGGGG

She giggled. "Um, I think you need food."

"Yeah! I'm verrrrrrrry hungry."

A knock in the door was heard. Then it opened, revealing a girl younger that them.

"Yukiko-chan!!!"

"Ah, your sis?"

"Yes!!! My cute sister!!!"

"Hey, I'm Akutagawa Yukiko. I met you once in school. It is nice to see you again, Miyuki-senpai."

"Same here."

"Dinner's waiting downstairs." Yukiko said.

"Well let's go!!!" Jirou grabbed her hand and walks out the door.

"AHH!!!"

"Ahehehe, nii-san finally got a girlfriend. Hihihi." Yukiko laughed.

**~FIN~**

AN: *still blushing* Gosh.. What a fic… Please review minna!!!


End file.
